


All Roads Lead to You/ Adore You

by ViolentAddict



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Drabble, Docington, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever since I was young I never understood anything about the world, and I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you, and how I felt about you. That's all I've ever known and that's enough, that's enough for me for the rest of my life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead to You/ Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've been listening to Adore You by Miley Cyrus on replay for the past few weeks thinking of Docington. I, with my brave self, decided to try and write a drabble based on the song but oh my gosh I failed at the drabble and now I have this and I'm not even sorry. lol. Like I said before this is my otp, I don't ship them with anyone else and that gets hard sometimes because Wash is a launcher of a thousand ships, sometimes I like to picture him with Caboose but on rare occasions. My official OTP will always be Docington. And my favorite character will always be Church which sucks because Church wasn't even in Season 11. Anywho...I hope you like!!

“But you can’t date him. He’s all wrong for you.”

“Mom, I’m a grown man. I think I know what’s best for me.”

“But Hajir is so much better. He likes all the stuff you like and he’d make the perfect Indian husband.”

“David is sweet, caring and very, very important to me. Why can’t you be like Dad and give him a chance?”

“Because I did not raise my son to go against tradition.”

“Mom I think that ship has already sailed. I am marrying another man after all.”

“Oh come on Tari. David is a fine gentleman; I think our son will be in good hands.” Doc’s father calls from the living room.

His mother isn’t listening though. Doc can see the cogs turning in her head as she tries to invent new reasons against Doc’s decision. She’s losing this battle phenomenally and it certainly doesn’t help that his Dad is on his side. 

“But he’s killed people.” She says as a last-ditch effort for Doc to change his mind.

“So have I and neither of us are proud of it. Do you have anything else you want to throw at me?”

“But he’s done it on purpose; you’ve just had bad luck honey with your patients.”

Doc turns his attention back to the dishes he’s currently washing. He rolls his eyes knowing she can’t see. 

“I’m putting my foot down. He is not allowed near this house.”

Doc doesn’t even bother turning around to say what he’s about to say next. “Dad will just let us in.”

Doc’s mother flounders. “Hhmmph, so when he asked you to marry him did you think about Hajir at all?”

“Nope.”

“But-but-but- not even to think about what life would be like with him instead?”

“I know who I want to be with.”

She huffs again, saying something in Gujarati that Doc only slightly understands, he could however pick up that it wasn’t nice, and leaves the kitchen.

Why can’t she just be happy for me? Doc thinks to himself. But it’s the same thought he’s had for ages and he never could find any one reason to why she hated his fiancée so much. 

Doc finishes the dishes before going to the living room to watch the game with his dad. His mom is nowhere in sight and the fact comforts him. 

The time passes pretty quickly as he and his Dad joke around rather than really watch the game. They talk mostly about the apartment he shares with Wash in Oregon and the game gets slightly ignored, which is nice since Doc doesn’t understand the complexities of football anyway and doesn’t seem to retain any information when Wash tries to teach it to him. 

But the hour soon approaches that Wash promised to call and knowing how punctual he can be, Doc excuses himself.

Wash sounds breathless as if he’s just come in from the cold but nonetheless pleased to hear Doc’s voice. “Hi.” He sighs.

Doc feels a well of emotion build up inside him; he hasn’t heard Wash’s voice since this morning and that feels like such a long time ago. “Hi.” Is all he replies, too caught up in the moment to be chatty.

Wash laughs, it’s a light, airy sound filled with so much mirth and warmth that Doc can’t help but laugh too even as his heart rises at the sound. “I missed you.” He confesses.

“I’m kind of thinking it was a bad idea letting you go to your parents’ house by yourself. It’s not the same without you.” Wash admits, voice edged with a tinge of sadness.

“You’d put up with my mother just for an opportunity to be with me for a few days?” Doc asks skeptically because he can’t imagine anyone going through that kind of torture for him.

“Of course. Even if we were snowed in and had to spend a couple more days it’d be worth it.”

Doc laughs because Wash is ridiculous. Involuntarily he lets out a deep breath too; unaware he’d been holding it this whole time. He relaxes in his chair on the balcony of his old room, knowing he’s out of earshot from his parents. And then he lets go, pours forth everything that’s been on his mind today and realizes when he starts rambling that it’s partially due to the stress. 

Wash interjects when necessary and gives advice when asked but mostly he just listens and Doc realizes that’s all he ever needed.  
Wash isn’t much of a talker so when he does speak Doc hangs on every word. He tells Doc about his day, how he’s finally done fixing the heat but he’s not finished renovating the roof. He talks about his days doing things alone; he recently saw a movie with York and Carolina, on Doc’s suggestion that he try to keep ties with them since North’s death was hard on everyone, and to Doc's satisfaction, he enjoyed it. 

Doc complains that there’s many things to do in The Village but New York isn’t as quiet and calm as Oregon and it annoys him. Wash reassures him that soon they’ll be reunited again. They spend the rest of the call just listening to each other breathe and Doc thinks that no matter what may lie ahead as they prepare for the oncoming wedding, that the only thing that matters is being able to officially call Wash his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I am so eagerly awaiting Season 12 it's not even funny.


End file.
